This new carnation variety originated as a a hybrid seedling produced by me at my nursery at San Remo, Italy, by my crossing of an unnamed variety selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes with pollen from the carnation variety "Lontarion", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,435 being grown at my nursery. The object of this crossing was the production of a fast growing and vigorous bush with a normal branching habit producing flower stems of substantial length; the plant being grown in greenhouse to provide a continuous and profuse production of flowers the year around. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its bright Signal Red colored flowers produced on a plant having a vigorous upright growth habit and initial propagation was done by means of cuttings with such success that such propagation was continued for several successive generations which proved its retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant and that its homogeneity was well established for commercial production of the new variety which is now being carried on in Germany, Italy and Israel.